Blood for Blood Series Vampire Diaries Version
by Dragon's Fury 90999
Summary: First chapter has been given a face lift. Elena and her best friend of 145 years are vampires who live in Mystic Falls. What will they do when the Salvatore brothers return?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Return of the Salvatore Brothers**

**POV: Elena**

Nobody knows this about me, but I'm not really Elena Gilbert, but not the Gilbert everyone thinks. I'm really a vampire, except, I'm not the people of Mystic Falls' version of a vampire. My body is in no way dead. I'm a little over one hundred and forty-five years old. My family were supposedly attacked and killed by vampires when I was seventeen, but when we were attacked, the vampire singled me out and just simply bit me and was about to change his mind when _she _appeared. Rosannah Elisabetta Alvarez. She was a pureborn vampire, a little over four hundred years older than me. When she came upon the scene, she quickly took off the vampire's head and helped me through the transition from human to vampire. She had arrived just a little too late to save the rest of my family, but that was okay; because if Rose had not killed that bastard, then I would have done it myself.

Ever since Rose and I have been the best of friends; she taught me everything about being a vampire. Neither one of us drink human blood and for that I'm thankful. Over the hundreds of years, my uncle's family, who wasn't living with us when we were attacked, knew that they were related to a vampire and tried to kill me. But they soon realized that I was not like the vampires that used to haunt their beloved town. I told them that I did not attack humans and they welcomed both me and Rose into their family as long as neither of us would attack humans. Which was fine with us, seeing as even the thought of drinking human blood repulsed the both of us.

Rose's story is even sadder than mine. She was born over five hundred and fifty years ago to vampire parents in Rome, Italy. They came to America five years before she met me. One night, a rival coven attacked her family, who never had any problems with the Alvarez's. They just didn't want another coven of vampires living nearby, even if they didn't drink human blood, like they did. They killed her father, mother, older brother, and twin little sisters. In her anger, she attacked the coven. Now you'd say that a lone vampire against a total of twenty two vampires? Well, as a pureborn, Rose had powers above and beyond the norm for vampires. Not to mention that all of the vampires in said rival coven were younger than her. For our kind, it doesn't matter what kind of blood you drink, the older you get the stronger you get. It didn't help that since she was born a witch, any powers she would have had as a pure blood would have been heightened. Like mind reading and compulsion.

In the one hundred and forty five years since I'd been turned, Rose had told me that I was free to go as I pleased, that I did not have to stay with her, but I did. When she saved me, she became family. I know that she feels the same about me because, even though I was turned, I also have powers above the norm. I can sense people's intentions, which most definitely can come in handy when a guy approaches me and tries to ask me or Rose for that matter out on a date, but is really trying to just get in our pants.

For the past year or so, Rose and I returned to Mystic Falls. My descendant and his wife asked me to return. Rose and I met with the secret society that knew the existence of vampires, but they also knew that we were not like the other vampires, the ones that Rose and I have called the Dead Ones, because their bodies are just that, dead. They asked us to help them protect the town's people against the Dead Ones, especially since we can walk in the sunlight and not have it hurt us, unlike the Dead Ones, and we agreed. Rose bought a house with enough room to hold an army, but I moved in with my uncle's descendant's family and their son, Jeremy. Jeremy knows everything and welcomed me with open arms as the sister that he never had.

Oh, I forgot to describe Rose, didn't I? Well, how can I describe her? She's tall and slender with long, waist length raspberry red curly hair and deep evergreen eyes that turned glowing blue when she was angry, or hungry for that matter. She's maybe at least half a head taller than me, without high heels. She's the typical cheerleader type, though she's not a total bitch. She's only a bitch when someone pisses her off, which only depends on if you hurt someone she cares about. She's loyal to a fault; she never gives up on anything, just like she didn't give up on me when I was begging her to kill me while I was turning. She never uses her powers unless she has to, which isn't often.

For the past year since we moved back, we've made two best friends, Bonnie and Caroline. Both cheerleaders and they both roped us into becoming ones ourselves. What can I say, Caroline can be very persuasive when she wants to be. And then I met Matt Donovan, who eventually became my boyfriend. Another good thing about Rose: she doesn't try to interfere with my life. She tells me that it's my life and that I have to live it in the way that I see fit. However, I soon found out that Matt wasn't the one for me and we broke up, much to his chagrin because as Rose told me, he'd already fallen in love with me. Not too long after that, another coven of vampires of our kind, human blood drinkers this time, showed up in town. We tried to protect our friends, but they attacked Caroline and Bonnie, turning them into vampires as well. Their families weren't happy about it, but Rose was able to keep the peace when she promised that she would help them, the way that she helped me. So now we have a coven of four, Rose, Caroline, Bonnie, and me, with Rose as our leader, seeing as she's the oldest and most powerful.

We all look after each other the way a real family would. Until Rose and Bonnie, who was also a witch, started seeing visions of carnage and death. Not wanting to frighten the council, we didn't tell them that something bad was about to happen. And it did. A group of vampires from up north came and attacked Jeremy's parents, leaving him an orphan and making it look like an accident, but Rose and I knew the truth. As revenge, Rose and I went after the coven and though they were newborns, we destroyed them. Jeremy's Aunt Jenna, his mother's sister, came back to live with him, and despite my offer to move in with Rose, she insisted that I was Jeremy's family and that I should stay, so I did.

It's time for school now and Rose's waiting with Caroline and Bonnie. I stood in the doorway of my house and looked into the mirror and uncovered to four marks on my neck, showing that I was a turned vampire. Rose didn't have these because she was a pureborn, she'd always been a vampire. I smiled at the thought of how everything, no matter how bad it is, can turn into something good. If I hadn't been bitten, then I wouldn't have had my most amazing friends. Rose honked the horn of her Ford Mustang Convertible. That car was her baby, she loved that thing. I quickly ran out to door, grabbing my things on my way out. The moment I was in the car, Rose said, "Geez, you're getting more and more like Caroline everyday."

"Hey! That's not a bad thing!" Caroline piped up. Rose just laughed and smiled as she drove to school. She wore her usual black leather jacket, a white t-shirt, and blue jeans with her sneakers. Caroline was as always impeccably dressed and Bonnie was just Bonnie. This was my family and I loved them to death. When Rose pulled into a parking spot, she stiffened.

"What's wrong, Rose?" I asked, knowing that if Rose was sensing something wrong, it had to be bad.

"It's nothing bad, Elena. We just have a new vamp around, but I don't think we have anything to fear from him." A new vamp? Nothing to fear from him? What was that supposed to mean?

"He doesn't want to attack humans, Elena. It seems he used to live here, believe it or not. He's harmless. It's the other one I'm worried about. There's another vampire on his way here, but he's nothing like the other one. We'll have to keep an eye out." Great, just what we needed. More vampires in Mystic Falls. After we got out of the car, I accidentally ran into someone, someone that I didn't recognize and realized that this must be the vampire that Rose was talking about in the car. I was about to catch myself from falling, but he grabbed my arm and steadied me. Turning to him, I said, "Thank you. Can't believe I'm such a klutz."

"It's all right. Are you okay?" Well, isn't he the right gentleman. You don't see that this often anymore.

"Yes, I'm alright. I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Elena." He smiled and replied, "I'm Stefan." Wait, as in Stefan _Salvatore_? As in one of the brothers who used to live here when the town was founded?

_The very same, Elena, he was turned and no one knew. They'd thought that they'd killed him and his brother, Damon._ Rose was always the one who kept a cool head in a crisis. Thank god for her. If she wasn't keeping my emotions in control I wouldn't be able to keep my voice from cracking.

"It's nice to meet you," I told him as Rose came up beside me and asked, "You okay, Elena, you almost made a big fall there," though she knew I was fine physically, but emotionally? Not so much.

"I'm fine, Rose." She nodded and turned her attention to Stefan and said, "She's such a klutz that I don't know what she'd do if I wasn't around. I'm Rose Alvarez."

"Stefan." He didn't seem as interested in Rose as he was in me it seemed. I was saved from getting too excited when the bell rang and Rose said, "Ah, saved by the bell, huh?" I glared at her and she smirked. Sometimes I swear that I'm the older sister in this relationship. Rose chuckled and said, "Come on, Elena, we have to get to class. Tanner'll tan our hides if we're late again." I groaned. I hated Tanner. He thought that we were stupid and didn't know anything. Rose would have sorted him out ages ago, but she didn't want to bring attention to us.

"Oh, you have history first? That's cool. So do I." I looked at Rose who was smirking because of something and she whispered, "I do believe this is going to be good." She must have seen something. Stefan looked at her confused, but I knew that Rose was up to something. I knew Rose better than anyone in this school. Even Caroline and Bonnie. We've been together so long.

"Come on, Stefan, we'll show you the way," and like that Rose and I showed Stefan to our history class. Mr. Tanner took an obvious dislike towards Stefan who seemed to show him up on almost everything. I looked at Rose who was almost to the point of hysterics, but was able to keep it in. At least until the bell rang, and then she laughed out loud, turning towards Stefan, who was walking right next to her with me on her other side on the way to our next class, and said, " I have been waiting so long for someone to finally put Tanner in his place. You are officially my new best friend," which made him smile. I decided that I was going to get in on this and retorted, "I thought that I was your best friend," and fake pouted.

"Well, yeah, but you're my girl best friend. Stefan's my guy best friend." Stefan laughed out loud at Rose's antics. I rolled my eyes. I swear sometimes that she was six years old instead of five hundred and fifty.

"I see you girls get along."

"Well, Elena and I have known each other for half our lives, so you'll have to excuse us when we act like sisters." Boy, was that an understatement. If Stefan knew just how long Rose and I have known each other, he wouldn't be standing here for much longer.

"Yeah, we're basically sisters. Finishing each other's sentences and all that," I added, giggling quietly.

"I thought we stopped doing that years ago. What? Have we started up again without me noticing?" Ugh, Rose, sometimes you're so oblivious. She just smirked at me and started talking to Stefan, who talked to her just as animatedly, though at times I felt his eyes burning a hole through my head. I don't know how to feel about this. If it wasn't for this new threat that Rose saw coming, I would have had more time to think about it, but I was trying to focus on protecting the humans in this town. Bonnie, Caroline, Rose, and I met up after school with the other kids from school while Stefan just hung around. I was talking to Matt when Caroline sauntered up to Stefan and was trying to get him into her, but it wasn't working, much to my relief. I saw Jeremy and I followed after him, only to find Matt's sister, Vicki, lying on the ground, with a bite mark on her neck. Jeremy picked her up and carried her to where Matt was while I mentally yelled for Rose, but she already knew because Stefan had disappeared just after.

_Rose, what do we do?_ I asked her mentally.

_We have to find Stefan. We find Stefan, we find whoever did this._ I didn't ask what that meant, but Caroline, Bonnie, and I followed her as she followed Stefan's scent, right up to his house. Rose knocked on his door and a man answered. He narrowed his eyes at us, except for Rose, and asked, "What can I help you girls with?"

"Drop the act, Zach, we know that Stefan's a vampire and it wasn't him who attacked anyone. But the one who did is here right now." Zach nodded and let us in. Unlike the Dead Ones, we don't need to be invited in order to come into someone's home. Zach led us up to Stefan's room, where we heard him talking to someone named Damon. It was then that I remembered that Stefan's older brother's name was Damon. It seemed as if they were fighting when Zach entered the room and said, "Now, gents, it's not polite to fight when we have company. Especially not in the company of ladies." And then we entered. I could tell by Stefan's face that he was surprised to see us here. I kept my eyes on Stefan's face while Rose went after the one named Damon. She backed him up and threw him against the wall, surprising both Stefan and Damon with her strength. She then pinned him to the floor, her arm against his neck. She stood up, but placed her foot where her arm had once been.

"Who are you?" Damon demanded, his eyes furious.

"Rose Elisabetta Alvarez, a very pissed off vampire," was all Rose said. Stefan's eyes widened as they met my own, but they were questioning as well. I nodded to confirm what Rose said.

"No way. There is no way that you are a vampire," Damon spat. Rose looked amused as she said, "Do you really think that I could throw you around like that if I was a lowly human, you Asshat?" Now I was amused. Only Rose would curse someone out when mad. She may be the only one who could keep a cool head when a member of her coven was in a crisis, but when she was pissed, hell hath no fury like Rose. Damon's eyes remained trained on her as her eyes went from green to glowing blue and she bared her fangs and hissed at him. His eyes, though blank, widened visually. She grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him against the wall and pinned him there with her arm.

"Now listen here, you Asshole, I don't care what your name is, or who you think you are, you mess with Stefan, you mess with me and I don't really think that you want to mess with me. Now, I think that you should go far away from here and leave him alone." While she said this, Stefan turned to me and asked, "Why is she so protective of me?" I looked at him and said, "Because as she said earlier, you are her new best friend. That makes you a member of our coven and therefore you are entitled to her protection." He looked surprised and before he could ask, I continued.

"Rose is over five hundred years old. She's the oldest of the five of us. That makes her the most powerful, so therefore she's the leader of our coven. I'm the next oldest, so that makes me the second in command in a way."

"Just how old are you?" he asked.

"Well, I was seventeen when I was turned, and that was a hundred and forty five years ago, so that would make me, a hundred and sixty two." Damn that does make me feel old. Rose told me that it would. His eyes widened again as he said, "So am I." I smirked and said, "I know. Rose told me." He looked skeptical so I told him, "Rose is a pureborn vampire. She was born this way. Because of that, she has powers above and beyond that of a normal, turned vampire, like me. She can hear people's thoughts." I laughed at the look on Stefan's face. He look absolutely flabbergasted. After a moment, we heard Damon say, "Who are you to threaten me? Nothing but a small, weak girl who doesn't know when to pick her battles." I saw Rose's eyes flash angrily. I, of all people, know that she hates begin called weak, because she isn't. She's one of the strongest people I know. Damon just sealed his fate.

Rose smirked slightly as she leaned into his ear and she whispered, "Just watch who you're talking to. It's not nice to patronize those who are older than you. You are nothing but a little boy who thinks he's a man."

"You are not older than me," Damon hissed, anger showing in his face. Rose's face was going pale. Her ability to sense emotions was taking its toll on her. Nobody but I knew how it affected _her_ when someone was malicious. And it seemed that Damon was being _very_ malicious. She got sick if someone was being overly malicious.

"Actually, _Signore Salvatore_, I am over five hundred years old; old enough to be your grandmother many times over." Even after hundreds of years of living in a foreign country, Rose's Italian accent was still as strong as the day she arrived here in this country. Damon's eyes widened as he said, "You're Italian?" Rose scowled, and hissed, "Geez, the only thing you got out of that was my accent? Good grief, I'm losing my touch," letting him fall to the ground. I laughed at her obvious displeasure at not being able to properly 'put the fear of god' into Damon.

"You are a demon," Rose hissed at him, baring her teeth. He just smirked and said, "I think I just met my match."

"Uh oh," I heard Stefan whispered under his breath. I turned to him and asked, "What?"

"Let's just say that Rose is in for one hell of a ride, especially with Damon following after her." I knew that Rose was not one to be pushed. She hated Damon already, just for messing with Stefan, who is now officially a member of our coven. If he started trying to get her to be his, which I suspect he might, she would go nuclear.

"Ew, I am not!" I heard Rose screech. "Oh, I am so out of here." And with that she was gone, out of the door with Caroline and Bonnie following after her. I laughed at the look on both Damon and Stefan's faces and said, "Well, I'd better go clean up the mess that your brother made. Oh, and by the way, Damon, I'd keep away from Rose, if you want to keep your head, both of them. She's been known to cut off both." I laughed at the surprised look on his face and followed after Rose and the others. When I got into Rose car, she was still growling and hissing, still pissed off with Damon, who was smirking at her from Stefan's window. She drove off, driving faster than she normally would.

"Okay, Rose, what bur is up your butt?" I asked. Just what was Damon thinking that set her off?

"He thinks that I'm his mate; as if I'd be a mate to that…that…that…demon!" In reaction, she sped up so fast that she was at Bonnie's house faster than what it would normally take. Bonnie got out of the car without a word, knowing that if she said anything, Rose would only get madder.

Oh, that. I didn't explain about the mating thing, did I? For us, we'll know when we meet the one we're supposed to be with for eternity. It'll just hit us, like a bolt of lightening from the sky. And then it hit me. Was Stefan _my_ mate? I mean what with the way that I've been feeling about him since the moment I met him.

"He is, Elena. He is." There she was again; listening to my thoughts when she should still be angry. "I am, but I'm ignoring it for now. Especially since the Asshat is following my car."

I'd noticed that too; especially since he wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was following us. Caroline was soon dropped off at her house and soon, Rose pulled into her driveway and I got out of the car. I could basically walk home, especially since my house was right next door to hers. I walked up my porch, only to turn around to find Stefan behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin in surprise.

"Jesus, Stefan! You scared the hell out of me!" He shrugged and said, "I need to talk to you." Now I was scared. What on earth could he want to talk to me about?

_Elena, tell Stefan that if he hurts you in any way, I'll kill him. _I should have known that Rose would hear that.

"Rose says that if you hurt me, she'll kill you."

"I thought that I was her best guy friend." I shook my head and said, "You are, but that doesn't mean she won't kick your butt for hurting me. Coven leader, remember?" He smiled slightly but then he turned serious.

"Elena, I'm not going to hurt you. I don't think that I could hurt you if I wanted to. I wanted to tell you that I…that I…"

"It's okay, Stefan, just get it out." Then Rose had her say.

_Yeah, just tell her, you dumb ass!_

"Was that Rose yelling at me like that?" He looked surprised. I'll have to explain it to him later.

"Yeah, it's a long story. I'll explain it later. Just tell me what you need to tell me, okay?"

"I just need to tell you that…that, well, that…I love you!" I stiffened slightly in shock. I had not expected that, because I felt the same. I know that I felt the same because I'd never felt this way about anyone, not even Matt. My eyes softened a little as I cupped his cheek. He smiled at me as he wrapped his arms around me, holding me close.

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Wishing I Could Run Away**

**POV: Rosannah**

I sat on the bottom step of my porch after I dropped off Elena and yelled at Stefan to man up and just tell her that he loves her. He's such a sweet kid. I just can't believe his brother is such a jackass! I can't believe the audacity of that man; to think that I would be his mate. I would never mate a male who is so arrogant and thinks that he's the center of the universe. Someone needs to put him in his place. And what was that, following my car as I took my friends home! God, I wish I could just kill him. Then all my problems would be solved. But I can't. Because he's right. We are mates. I could sense it just as easily as he could, even more so for me because I'm older than he is. In fact, it's because I'm older than he is that makes it so hard to wrap my head around it. I'm three hundred and eighty six years older than he is.

What is it about him that makes me want to kiss him and do him some bodily harm in one motion? Why is _he_ my mate? How could I mate a male who drinks human blood while even the smell of human blood makes me sick? We wouldn't get along at all. We'd be fighting and be at odds all the time. I mean, I see that he's handsome; of course, I'd have to be blind not to see that. But looks can only get you so far with me, or any female in my coven for that matter. He can't commit to me emotionally. He's still in love with this Katherine chick that, as absurd as it seems, looks just like Elena. I can't mate a man who can't love me and only me. Yes, it may surprise you, but I'm a hopeless romantic. I dream of love. I can't help it.

I remember the looks that my father would send my mother while I was growing up and after I became an adult. And the way that she would look at him in return. You would swear that my father was the sun and the moon and maybe to her he was. Not only were they mates, but they loved each other as well. They raised us kids, my big brother, twin baby sisters, and me, to not let anyone tell us that there was no such thing as love, to not allow any male, or female for that matter, push us around, or pressure us into something that we didn't want to do. And I know that Damon would pressure me in order for us to mate. I just can't do it.

If I didn't have my responsibilities here, I would have left over an hour ago. But I can't leave Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline with protecting this town by themselves, even if they had Stefan help. This is why I'm the leader of our coven, because I know what has to be done and will do anything and everything to make sure it's done. I have a high sense of duty and what it demands. It wasn't just because I'm older and more powerful than the others. Half the time I wish I could just hand over the leader title to Elena. She's better at it than I am. Hell, half the time if we didn't have Elena's power to see people's intentions, we would have gotten into so much trouble. Just thinking about the trouble that Elena and I _have_ gotten into in the past made me smile.

Half the time if I hadn't had Elena, and I told her that she's free to come and go as she pleased, with me I would have drowned in my misery. I'd been alone for ten years before I met her, after the murder of my family. I'd gotten my revenge, but it left me hollow inside. I'd had hardly any friends, more education than I could possibly use, and more money than I had any idea what to do with. My parents had been a pretty high rolling pair. They both had a knack for business. My father had been the owner of a small barber shop kind of service and my mother was a crafty type person and made things such as scarves, hats, gloves, clothes, curtains, and even comforters and other bedroom necessities. Not only that, but they'd already been rich when they'd moved away from Italy. Being the only child that survived the attack, I inherited everything that my parents owned. Now I own stock in many different companies, Google and Microsoft among them, so I get by without much trouble. Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie have some stock in the same companies, so they don't have anything to worry about either.

I heard him before I saw him. But I'd already known that he was there. Damon. I swear that boy is a nuisance. And he is a boy for he couldn't have been anymore than maybe 19 or 20 when he was turned. I could hear him coming at least two miles away. That was how loud his thoughts were. He was practically screaming them at me. He was wearing what I could tell was his trademark smirk. A smirk that one could tell got him whatever he wanted. Well, it wasn't going to work on this girl.

"What do you want?" I asked my voice cold. He tweaked his brow at the sound of my voice. "What? Did you think that I didn't know that you were there? Think again, buddy." He just looked at me. And he kept staring at me. I don't know how long we kept staring at each other. But after a while it got annoying so I said, "Hasn't anybody ever told you that staring is rude."

"Yeah, I think someone might have told me that, but I didn't listen. In fact, I think I like staring at you." God, now he's trying to sweet talk me. When was the last time a guy tried to sweet talk me? Ah, yes, 1995, when Elena and I were pretending to be college students. We were in a bar, getting smashed, well, if we could get smashed which we can't, and we had a bunch of drunken guys tried to hit on us, unsuccessfully of course. I could tell that these men were nothing but losers who thought that women were below them. Of course, I put them in their place.

"Yeah, well, just keep up the sweet talkin' and you'll get something you don't want," I retorted, getting up off the bottom step of my porch and started to turn towards the door. I didn't get far before he was in front of me, keeping me from going inside my house, one hand on my forearm. I looked at him and then at the hand that kept me from moving. He just kept looking at me with a look on his face. It was _the_ look; the look that my father used to give my mother. But I knew better than to trust it. From the time I'd first heard his thoughts, I'd known that he'd been insanely in love with Katherine as was Stefan, or so they'd thought. Both brothers had been compelled by Katherine in order to tear the two Salvatore brothers apart. It had worked like a charm and Damon didn't even notice that he was being used.

Neither Salvatore brother knew that they'd been used and they'd never even told each other the lies that Katherine had told each of them in order to turn them both and keep them both with her. Neither brother knew that both Elena and I were there for the entire ordeal and had seen everything. It had been after Elena's family had allowed her back into their fold after months of them trying to kill her unsuccessfully. We'd been at the first founder's ball and had seen everything that had happened between them. Elena had sensed Katherine's intentions just as I'd heard her thoughts. I'd tried to use my powers of persuasion at a distance, but it hadn't worked. It was hard to see the boy that I'd tried so hard to save as the one thing that I'd tried keep him from becoming, but Katherine's hold on him had been too strong for me back then, even though I was older than she was. I should probably tell him, but he more than likely wouldn't believe me.

Before I could even try to get him to let go of me, Elena and Stefan were at my side, more than likely having seen what was going on from over the very short fence between the Gilbert property and mine.

"Let her go, Damon." Stefan was looking rather murderous. Was he that protective of me already? It was actually nice to have someone look after you instead of looking after everyone else for once, but I'm not going to get used to it, as a leader I need to be able to take care of myself, so that I can take care of my coven. Which just got its first male member in the form of Stefan.

"No, she's mine." Damon was growling. Oh god, this is getting ridiculous. I was getting kind of annoyed so I yanked my arm out of his hand and stood next to Elena. He looked surprised for a moment before he growled at me.

"Oh, hell no! You did not just growl at me!" I yelled, yet in a voice still not loud enough to wake the humans who were sleeping. I saw a huge rock by the side of the stairs to the porch and mentally threw it at Damon's head. It hit its mark with a thud causing him to turn around and look, trying to see who threw it at him, but not finding anything. Elena was standing beside me, trying not to laugh, but not succeeding. She ended up having hysterics. I patted her back while trying to not to smirk, but not succeeding. I ended up having hysterics just as much as Elena, even Stefan ended up chuckling. Elena must have filled him in on my 'abnormalities', which is fine. I don't mind. After all, Stefan is my friend and a member of my coven now.

"Who did that?" Damon demanded.

"Did what?" I was going for the innocent look; don't know if I actually pulled it off.

"Did you do that, Rose? Throw that rock at my head?" Damon asked.

"And so what if I did?" I really don't know what was going on with this guy. Yeah sure I did, but so what? He growled at me. That's not something that I forgive. Especially from a young pup who is supposed to be my mate. He glared at me and I glared back until I knew that something was wrong. I hadn't hunted in days. My vampiric side was getting hungry and testy from me not hunting. My body started shaking uncontrollably and I felt my fangs getting longer. An awful feeling climbed up my body and settled in my stomach. I wrapped an arm around my stomach as I fell to my knees and whimpered. Elena, knowing immediately what was going on, took hold of my arm and led me away, explaining to both Damon and Stefan.

"It appears that Rose hasn't hunted in a while. I'd better go take care of her before she does something she'll regret later. Like kicking Damon's ass in a vampiric rage even though I don't think that she'd regret it." She led me through the house and into the forest, Damon and Stefan following closely after. Stefan I can understand, but Damon, I just don't get that boy. Isn't it completely obvious that I don't like him? That not every girl will fall to her knees just to talk to him? I couldn't think about this now. I was too hungry, too thirsty to do any hard thinking. Once we were in the forest, Elena let me go and my eyes went blue like they always did when my vampiric side took control of me. My instincts told me that a group of deer was not ten yards away from where I was standing.

I took a step forward and realized that Damon was still following me. I turned around and hissed at him before taking off. I was faster than him so I was able to lose him easily. I stopped short of entering the meadow where the deer were eating themselves. I quietly entered and caught the nearest doe and drained her dry. I repeated this process two more times before I felt full. Better than I'd had in a long time. As I was getting ready to leave, Damon entered the meadow. I bared my teeth and hissed, "I thought that I'd lost you."

"You did. But I followed your scent. We need to talk." Now where I have I heard that before? Ah, that's right. Stefan said it to Elena not too long ago before he told her that he loved her. Yeah, not going to happen.

"Not really." He looked at me as if he'd expected me to say that. "What? We really don't."

"Yeah, well, actually we do. After all, we are mates." I glared at him, my blue eyes making the glare all the more effective. He just had to bring that up. Why did he have to bring that up? "Don't glare at me like that, Woman. All we're going to do is talk and I don't want to do it when my brother is around." I scowled. I _hated_ it when someone called me 'woman'. Before he could say another word, I pinned him against a tree and growled, "Don't _ever_ call me woman. I have a name. Do yourself a favor and use it."

"Fine, but we still need to talk."

"We're not talking about it. There's nothing to discuss." He bared his teeth at me as if trying to make me shut up. Well, not going to happen. We can't do this, _I _can't do this.

"Now do yourself a favor and shut up and listen to what I have to say." Oooo, Acting like a big man; how quaint. "I don't care what you think about me, I don't care how you feel about me right this second, but…"

"Oh, there's always a but!"

"I said shut up. _But _you've never even given me a chance." Did he really expect me to give him a chance when I know him better than he knew himself?

"Why should I? You've done nothing to even warrant me giving you a chance." He quirked his eyebrows at that. That got on my nerves. So I held a finger as if I was going to count. "One, you've harassed a member of my coven."

"I don't count my brother as a member of your coven!" Asshole.

"Well, he has been since the moment I've met him, which considerably longer than I've known you. Two, you've attacked people in a town that is under my protection. Not really the best way to warm yourself up to me."

"From what I've heard, you've only been in this town no longer than a year!" Dumbass, what does he know?

"Well, your sources would be wrong! I've been here longer than that. Maybe not recently, but still, longer than that!"

"Oh, really?" He looked intrigued, skeptical. I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. What an asshole. What kind of older brother promises his little brother an eternity of misery?

"Don't start, pup, I've been around the bush longer than you have. I've seen things that can make you shiver."

"Oooo, I'm shivering in my sneakers." What an arrogant thing to say? He's doesn't believe me? Maybe I should show him a few things from my time? No, he doesn't need to know. It's not any of his business.

"Good, you should be. Third, I can barely stand being around you without wanting to do you some bodily harm, so why should I? Fourth, from what I've seen, you're still hung up on Katherine, so there. Give me one good reason!" There take that, tough guy!

"What else have you got to lose?" Oh, so you're going to play it like that, huh? Not going to fly!

"Well, let's see. My reputation, my self respect, and most possibly my sanity." Yeah, you drive me absolutely bonkers!

"Wait a minute, how do you know about Katherine?" Oh, good lord, he just now notices that I mentioned Katherine? God, what a dunce!

"I have talents that you've never seen."

"Really, well, I'd like to see them." Did he just wiggle his eyebrows at me? Oh, goodness me, was he trying to get _fresh_ with me?

"Yeah, well, that's going to have to happen some other time, see, unlike you, I have school tomorrow, and I really need to get some sleep. So, good night," and I left. He just stood there as I walked away. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him smirk and I saw his plan in his head. Great, now both Salvatore brothers were going to school. Stefan I could handle because I actually liked him. When I got home, neither Stefan nor Elena were waiting for me. I figured they went home because like me, they both had school the next day.

I drove my SUV the next morning instead of my Mustang because it was bigger and went to pick up Stefan along with Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie. I wanted to give him something, something that every member of my coven wore, and since he was now a member of my coven, it was only right that he get one too. When I pulled up, I pulled into his driveway, got out of the car, and knocked on the door. It was Zach who answered, thank god.

"Good morning, Zach, is Stefan still here?"

"Yeah, hold on a moment," and he went upstairs. A moment later Stefan followed him downstairs where he asked, "What's wrong, Rose? Is Damon bothering you again?" I smiled. Stefan really was like a brother to me, just like my older brother, Damien, had been, even though Stefan was so much younger than me. He'd really beat Damon up if I asked him to, well, try to anyway.

"Not this morning, though I have a feeling that the rest of the day is not going to be as good. I'm just here to pick you up for school." He looked shocked, as if he didn't expect me to go this far for him. "What? You didn't expect me to do this for ya? Well, I do it for all members of my coven, and that includes you, so get used to it." He just smiled and picked up his backpack and climbed into my SUV. After I got into the car, I pulled an envelope out of my pocket and handed it to him. He opened it and pulled out the chain with the Celtic knot and was surprised.

"It's something that every member of my coven wears. It's magically enhanced to let us know when one of our members is in trouble. It was only fitting that you have one, too." He smiled and slipped the chain over his head. I smiled as I started the car and drove off, just as Damon was coming out the door towards his car. He scowled as I pulled out of the driveway, no doubt upset that I hadn't waited for him.

"What's up with Damon?" Stefan didn't know about his brother's plan to try and 'woo' me, Damon's words not mine, which wasn't going to work.

"Oh, don't worry about Mr. Grumpy. He's just mad that I didn't wait for him. Apparently he's going to school now." Well, he's just going to have to get over it. I don't have _that_ much room in my car. We picked up Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena, who were not surprised to see Stefan in the car, though Caroline was complaining about the fact that three people had to sit in the back.

"Shut up, Caroline. I could be driving the Mustang," I snapped at her and she shut up, knowing that I was right. As we pulled in, we noticed that Damon was pulling in next to us. I groaned as he got out, his backpack over his right shoulder, looking like he should be a super model. I swear he looks so good it should be illegal. I got out of the SUV with everyone else and we all ignored him as we entered the school building and went to our first class. It wasn't much longer when Damon entered the class and passed a slip to Mr. Tanner. Tanner read it and said, "Class, it seems that we have _another_ new student. This is Damon Salvatore." Everyone's head perked up at the name 'Salvatore' and looked back at Stefan, each wondering if they were related. I looked to the seat next to me and saw that it was the only open seat. I groaned quietly. Once Damon took his seat next to me, Tanner started class. Stefan bested him in a battle of wits _again_, which Tanner wasn't happy about.

After school, the girls and I went to cheerleading practice. We were as one group, we moved well together with the other girls, though they were not visibly as graceful as we were. When we were on a break, I noticed that Tanner was giving Stefan and Damon a hard time about joining the football team. I tapped into Tanner's mind and saw that he was using what had happened in class against Stefan and Damon was guilty by association. Though I hated to do it, it wasn't fair to both of them that Tanner was being a jackass, no matter how much Damon annoyed me, so I used my powers of persuasion in order for him to let up. Stefan looked at me when Tanner finally relented and sent me a mental, _Thank you._

_Not a problem,_ I sent back as I nodded. He smiled as he and Damon went to suit up. When they came back, I couldn't help but notice that they both looked very good in their practice suits. I looked at Elena and sent a mental, _Girl, you are one lucky chick!_ She looked at me weird look until she noticed that Stefan was on the football field and her eyes darkened and I knew that someone got it bad. I laughed as Caroline called us back into formation. We went out onto the track to practice because during the football game, that's where we would be. As I passed by him, I heard Matt whisper to Tyler, "First my girlfriend, now he's trying out for my team." I looked at them both and glared. They looked at me and shrank back from my glare. Nobody talks about one of my friends like that.

"I would watch who you're talking about, Matt. You're not on my list of favorite people at the moment. Neither are you, Tyler, so get that stupid grin off your face." Tyler didn't listen and leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Ah, but babe, you're on my list of favorite people." I scowled and gritted my teeth. I snapped my teeth at him audibly. Damon let out an irritated growl not far from us as I said, "You're an asshole, Tyler. You are not god's gift to women, so stop thinking that you are. You're nothing but a little boy who's trying to wear daddy's shoes. I'd watch out who you're messing with. My bite's worse than my bark," and I walked away.

Pushing past Vicki who was glaring at me, I said, "Shouldn't you be at the hospital, bitch?" She shrank back from one, the irritation in my voice and two, my glare. I hated the lot of them. I have no idea why Elena even thought to date Matt. She didn't know it but he was an asshole. He always flaunted Elena around like she was a prize to be won and she never even noticed. Everyone thought they'd been the perfect couple, but I'd known better. Not mention that Vicki was a whore who was messing around with Jeremy, who had had a hard time of it since his parents died. He'd gotten into drugs and had started skipping school at times. Elena was worried about him. She might not have told me about it, but I could sense her worry whenever she was thinking about Jeremy.

I felt Damon's eyes following me as went to rejoin the girls. I looked at him and there it was again. The look, the one that my father gave my mother; the look that said that they loved each other. He continued to look at me until Tanner called them to order. I went back to the girls and we started to practice again. I could have sworn that he continued to stare me. After both practices were over, Damon walked over to me and wrapped one of his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear, "Just go with it," and buried his face in my neck. My heart rate sped up at the contact of our skin. This was the first time that we'd touched, ever. It was electric and absolutely fabulous. I thought that I hated him, but I guess he's right; I never did give him a chance. Maybe he can redeem himself. I sighed and took in his scent. He smelled absolutely fantastic; a woodsy, alpine scent that spoke to the heart of me. He groaned as he pulled me completely against him as he nipped my neck.

Behind him I saw Tyler threw us a disgruntled look and heard his disgusting thoughts as he walked into the locker rooms so that he could leave. While I was distracted, Damon kissed his way up to my mouth, which he claimed with a ruthlessness that left me breathless. He seemed shocked that I was kissing him back, but he quickly recovered. I have to admit. He was a _**very**_ good kisser.

_"Mine,"_ was all that came out of his mouth between the kisses that turned into a full on make out session. The world disappeared until only the two of us and it was absolutely wonderful. We only stopped when he heard someone clear his throat. We pulled apart to see Tanner, who said, "Okay, enough with the PDA. Get changed, Salvatore."

"Whatever you say, coach," he retorted, glaring at the man who dared interrupt his private time with me, at least according to his thoughts anyway. I was kind of disgruntled myself. But I untangled myself from him and walked into the girls' locker rooms. I was immediately bombarded by the girls.

"Alright, out with it, Rose. What's with you and Damon?" Caroline demanded. I could see that she was disappointed because once again one of the guys she liked didn't want her.

"It's none of your business, Caroline." I just wish that _I_ knew what was with us. Did I really just decide to be with Damon? Oh, lord, what was Stefan going to say?

"You will tell me later," Elena said, giving me a look that told me that she wasn't going to let it go. I winced. Elena could be just as ruthless as Damon had been when he'd kissed me. The thought made me stiffen. I'd just had my very _first kiss_! My face heated up with the thought. I mean, I'd never even had a boyfriend, so I was still a virgin. Geez, a five hundred and fifty year old virgin. Pathetic, right? It wasn't such a bad thing; so were Elena and Bonnie. Caroline was the first of us to lose her virginity and had been trying to pressure the rest of us to do it too. But I told her, very politely, that she could take her experienced ass and take it some place else. She hasn't said anything about it since.

My hand was grabbed by a strong masculine one the moment I exited the locker rooms. Damon led me to the side of the building where he pushed me against the wall and claimed my mouth with his. Once again the world disappeared, leaving only the two of us, alone, our mouths fused. He pressed his body against mine, making me moan. He nudged my mouth open and coaxed my tongue into a mating dance with his and deepened the kiss. By the time he pulled away, both us were breathing hard, my heart beating furiously. He leaned his forehead against mine and said, "You're coming to the game tonight, right?"

"I'm a cheerleader, dumb ass; of course I'm going to be there!" He just smiled. He knew that I had to be there. If I wasn't, then Caroline would kick my ass, if she could, which she can't.

"God, that Tyler gets on my nerves." What was Tyler doing now?

"What'd he do this time?" Do I even want to know?

"He was trying to be discrete, but he was talking about you in the locker room." Oh, of course, nothing but the usual.

"Okay, I get the point." He raised an eyebrow at me and said, "I take it that this is normal?"

"Well, yeah, Tyler's known as the biggest man whore in the school, so I'm used to hearing him talking inappropriately about all of the girls, especially those on the cheerleading squad. Don't like it, but I'm used to it."

"And you've never put him in his place?"

"Well, no one in the school knows what Elena and the other girls are, so it wouldn't be smart to lay smackdown on Tyler when he could go running his mouth all over campus, now would it?" Geez, I figured that it would have been obvious.

"_Well_, if I hear him talking about you like that again, he and I are going to be having problems."

"Wow, jealous and possessive. Already? That was fast." He picked up my hand and kissed it, and whispered, "I can't have him disrespecting my girl, now can I?" His girl? I don't think anyone's called me that since I was little and Daddy would call me that. I just smiled until I heard Elena call for me.

"I have go. The girls are coming over to my house tonight." We were having dinner. Our kind of vampire can eat human food without any side effects. But he didn't know that.

"Am I invited?" He looked hopeful, something that I haven't seen on his face.

"Well, Stefan is, so I guess it wouldn't be fair if I didn't invite you, so consider yourself invited," I said, enjoying to slight smirk that lit up his face for a few moments.

"Rose!" Great, now Caroline is jumping down my throat. I once again untangled myself from Damon, unwillingly, but he grabbed my hand and followed me. Before we each got into our cars, he kissed my cheek in front of the whole football team.

"See you tonight." I smiled and said, "We're all meeting at my house at 5:00 o'clock. Before the game and we're all going over together. Don't be late."

"I'll be there." I let go of his hand and got into my car. Nobody spoke for a while, but Stefan was watching me. While the other girls were talking loudly in the back, he whispered, "You're good for him, you know."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"You are. I haven't seen him act like such a gentleman in such a very long time."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Oh, and by the way, he's coming over tonight, so be nice." I don't want them fighting anymore.

"I will if he will, but I don't think he'll do anything that would make you mad at him."

"Yeah, I'll make sure that he behaves himself." Tonight we, meaning Elena and I, were going to tell Stefan and Damon the truth that we knew everything that had happened to them. And it was time to tell them about our pasts too. I was scared to death.

After I pulled the car into the driveway and we all got out and walked up the porch, I opened the door and let everyone in. Stefan held back and then I remembered that he needed to be invited in order for him to come into my home. I mentally swore at myself and said, "Come on in, Stefan. It's okay." He nodded and walked in after Elena. It wasn't much longer and the doorbell rang. I ran to get it and when I opened it, he was there. He had his and his brother's jersey hung over his arm and wearing my favorite smirk. I opened the door wider and said, "Come in."

His smirk widened and he leaned in and kissed my cheek. I felt my cheeks heat as I blushed, as I'd known I would. He entered my house and went into my kitchen where the smells of herbs and spices permeated. He was surprised to see that we were cooking.

"I thought you were vampires?" I laughed and replied, "We are, but we can eat a little human food now and then." He nodded and handed Stefan his jersey. We all sat at my dining room table, talking and laughing, acting as if we'd always been together. I smiled at the thought. We were a family, a big sometimes tiresome family, but a family more or less.

"What are you thinking of, Rose?" Elena's question caught me off guard and I said, "That it's time." She stiffened. She knew of what I spoke and replied, "Yes, I think it is."

"Time for what?" Stefan asked, looking from me to Elena with a confused look on his face.

"Time to tell you about our pasts." Time for the truth to come out. Elena looked at me and asked, "Are you ready?" Our eyes met and I replied, "As ready as I'm going to be." This is not going to be pretty and not going to end well. I just hope Damon won't hate me when this is over.


End file.
